Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an amplifier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an amplifier applied to analog-to-digital converters and a reset method thereof.
Description of Related Art
An amplifier has been widely applied to various electronic devices. For example, the amplifier may be applied to a sample-and-hold circuit of an analog-to-digital converter. In some situations, a Miller capacitor, which is coupled to an output terminal of the amplifier, may be employed to configure the bandwidth and the stability of the amplifier. However, residual charges may be present on this Miller capacitor from the previous operation of the amplifier. As a result, the output signal may be inaccurate or nonlinear. To prevent the above issue, the amplifier is rest before amplifying signals. However, with an increment in the operating speed of the circuits, the present reset mechanism is not sufficient to remove the residual charges in the amplifier completely.